Afterwar
by clokiwi
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated and Hogwarts is ready to welcome new students. Everything should be fine now...should is the key word.
1. Chapter 1

**Dramione fanfiction. So basically this is my very first fanfiction that I'm trying to write in english eventhoug I'm a french speaker. So please be indulgent to me :) This is afterwar and you'll see what happens...Oh and all characters,names,places,... belongs to J.K Rowling!**

 ** _It has been one year now since Voldemort was defeated. Everyone is helping whith rebuilding Diagon Alley, Hogsmade, Hogwarts and other wizard places. All the stress is now released and hope for a better life is growing in hearts now that the death-eaters are gone. Harry and Ginny are still together and Ron started re-dating Ms Brown. Whereas Hermione...well let's say she fell for the cold silver eyed bad boy._**

* * *

 **Chapter One (Hermione)**

Hogwarts is almost ready to welcome students. And I'm so excited about it, it's the first time that I'll be at Hogwarts as a teacher, yeah heard me right! A teacher! I realize that headmistress McGonagall is talking to me and listen to what she has to tell me. " Miss Granger, you'll have to arrange your time so that your Head girl duties won't mess with your teaching timetable." I can't help smiling when she talks about teaching. It's the first year Hogwarts is open since the end of the war. " I already planned everything headmistress, I'll be teaching every Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday mornings and Thursday and Friday afternoons. The rest will be all about leading prefects meetings and organising balls and Hogsmade weekends. I'll just have to talk with the head boy about organising our patrols at night." I realise that I spoke very fast and I'm a bit out of breath. " Well I see that you are very well organised Miss Granger. You'll meet the head boy at the sorting ceremony. You'll have time to arrage yourselves about your duties in your common room. Now excuse me Miss Granger but I have to see if Hagrid is comming with the first years. He shall be here any minutes." With this she leaves and I'm wondering who will be the head boy.

* * *

I start walking towards the Great Hall when a flash of red hair capts my attention.

"Ginny!"

The Weasley girl turns back and starts running towards me.

"Hermione! I missed you so much! you should have owled more!"

"Yeah,sorry about that Ginny, I was busy whith school stuff..."

"Never mind. I was joining the girls before the first years arrive. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure! It's been a long time!"

We walk together to the griffindor table and sit down next to Harry and Ron after hugging them. Then we start talking about what happened during two months. Harry has been cleaning up Grimmrauld Place whith Kreatur and he also started a training to be an auror. And Ron and Ginny helped rebuilding the Burrow whith all their family. I tell her about the head boy but she doesn't no either who it could be. A few minutes later I stand up and head to the teachers table where a chair is waiting for me. As sit down, I can't hold the smile that's spreading on my face and I can see Ginny giggling looking at me. I pull a face but the smile is back yet. Seeing all of these students makes me feel happy, it reminds me of the years I spent here. well, that wasn't so long ago. Now that the war is over and Voldemort is dead, we can start everything over and build a new world. Then the doors slam open and the noise takes me back to reality. I watch the first years entering with an amazed and impressed expression. And I smile to them in a reassuring way. "Welcome for another year in Hogwarts! Let's beggin with the sorting hat ceremony!" Says headmistress McGonagall. "When I call your name sit down an put the sorting hat on your head. Now let's start! Aqueus Amanda!" And a small blond girl takes a step towards the hat.

* * *

As I am listening to McGonagall listing the names, I hear a small noise next to me. I didn't notice that the chair next to mine was empty until the potions Master arrived. He took his hood off... The guy that was going to be teaching potions this year has almost white blong hair, which were a bit messy, and deep silver eyes more beautifull than ever. I could not help but glaze at him. The one and only Draco malfoy. He nodded at her politely and turned back to the headmistress.

Wow! Why can't I stop staring? I should be angry with him because he stoped talking to me for almost one year! Wait, I shouldn't be caring about him talking to me. After all we were not so close to each other. We only talked together because we needed to ally against the darck lord. But I still feel concerned about him...he looks sad, I could see it in the way his silver eyes seemed to melt. Stop staring me!

"I'm begining to think that something is wrong in the head of yours Granger, why are you staring like that?"

I can feel my cheeks warming up as I blush. And I answer in a small voice: " Nothing...It's just... never mind." Why the hell am I speechless? I always know what to say! Why is this slytherin bothering me so much? I think I know it deep inside, but can't just admit it. It can't be true. I'll have to check in the library, I'm sure the _hic peto_ book will always has the answers to my questions.

* * *

I'm leading the large group of small griffindors to their tower. I show them the portrait that they have to go to and state the password: " Wingardium Leviosa". Then the Fat Lady welcomes us to the familiar red and gold common room. I place myself in the center of the room to begin my speech and use the amplificatum spell to be heard by all as some of them are standing in the back.

" Well, welcome to hogwarts! As you know, I'm the head girl this year and I'll also be teaching you transfiguration. You can call me proffesor Granger from now on. There is a prefect for each year from the third to the seventh year, one of them is from Griffindor. If you have any questions or problems, you may tell them and if you can't find them, you can come to me. I will repeat what headmistress McGonagall told you earlier to make it clear. You must not be out at night and the Forbidden Forest is, as said, forbidden. Don't you dare break the rules or there will be punishments required. Also Quiditch essays will be in two weeks. If any of you want to have a try, ask For Ginny Weasley. Oh, and I forgot to tell you, house-elves brouth your stuff to your , have a good night and see you tomorrow!"

* * *

I exit the room and head to the third floor where the head's dormitory was built. As I am climbing the stairs, I'm thinking about the possibilities of head boy. It can't be a seventh year because they already have a prefect. So it should be someone older, maybe a former student? Someone that was in Hogwarts when I was there, and someone from another house beacause of McGonagall's No prejudice policy. So it could be either Ernie McMilan or Blaise Zabini, even Theodore Nott or Justin Finch-Flechy and Terry Boot.

I didn't even notice that I was in front of the entry. The head boy should be waiting for me now, so I said the formula to enter our private dormitory. " I am the head girl and proffesor Granger." The door was charmed to open to the sound of my voice. The door vanishes and I step in...

* * *

 **next chapter will be from Draco's point of view :) please tell me what you thought about it since this is my first fanfiction. I'll probably post the next chapter this weekend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, so as I said, here is the second chapter! :) Tell me what you thought about it and review! ;) Also, thanks for reading, it means a lot. See you next week!**

 **And again: everything belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapter two (Draco)**

I hear someone entering the common room and I turn around to see Granger. Well I'm not surprised. This girl was born to be head girl.

"Malfoy?" She looks really surprised to find me.

"Well I'm pleased to see you too Granger! How are you doing?" I say sarcastically. I can see a flash og anger on her eyes but it quickly diasapears replaced by something else that I can't describe. Then she says: "I'm sorry your mother died Draco." So that was it, compassion. I now feel the cold pain of sadness growing in my chest and throughout my body. My eyes are about to water but I quickly pull myself together and make a neutral face to hide my emotions. Then I blink twice to chase the tears away. This only took a few seconds but I know she nows by the look of her deep warm brown eyes.

"Don't worry Granger, I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." I say in a more sharp voice than I wanted to. She takes a step toward me but stops, I can almost hear her thinking. I wait to see if she will aproach me or not. But then I realise that I don't want her to come to me cause I know that I will loose control; and I can't, not in front of her. So I turn back and climb the stairs to my room.

"Draco..."

I don't answer and continue my way to my green and silver room. I slam the door shut and sit against the wall. On the opposite side is hanging my broomstick, next to the window. My mum bought it for my eleventh birthday. And the memory of her death strikes me.

* * *

 _The walls are cracked and the chairs are spread all over the room. Father is yelling at us. You blood traitors! How dare you do that to me?"His eyes are narrowed with fury,entirely consumed with rage. It's getting dangerous here, I have to take mother out of the manor before the mad men exploses.I know what he's able to do an she's standing way too close to him. I start walking slowly, trying to rach her and when he realises that I'm right next to her, I nootice a shift in his mind and he draws his wandto point it toward us. "Expeliarmus!" he shouts,and beffore she could react, my mum's wand slips from her hand. But I had the time to point my wand at him. Yet he speaks again: " Draco...my son. There is no need to threaten me". He smiles evily. " You know what you did was wrong, so consequently, you'll have to pay for your acts." I still don't reply to him. I know helping the order was the best thing I could do. His eyes are glowing with madness. "Put your wand down Draco, and everything will be all right."I know he's lying, someone will get hurt...or worse. "I won't say it twice!" he says smirking. "Crucio!" But instead of hitting me as expected, I hear my mother scream from pain and lying in the ground. "Mum! Stop it! Stop hurting her! Please..." My voice fades. He starts laughing, a loud and open laugh. This man has gone completly crazy! I try to help^my mum to stand up but then pain is all over my body. Sharp knives are stabing me from everywhere, tearing me apart, spliting my head in two. I can't hold my screams anymore and start screaming until my voice is off and everything turns black. I don't know how long I've been unconcious and find myself lying on the floor, my body aches. I open my eyes and see my mum standing back up and placin herself between me and my father. "Get out of the way Narcissa!" " I won't let you hurt my son anymore!" she bravely replies. Then he starts giggling, "such a nice loving thing for your dear son Narcissa but you know he deserves a punishment for betraying the Darck lord." He looks furious. "Wait Lucius! I know the horrible things you've been through. But he is your son!" He glances at me and sees that I am awake. I manage to sit up and he keeps his gaze on me. Then I see a sign from my mother telling me silently to get out of here as quick as possible . " I warned you Narcissa..." No. I know the look on his face...it's the same look when he's about to... "Avada kedavra!" She's falling and I can see the look on her face as she dies in front of me... loving eyes for me. And I disaparate before she touches the ground._

* * *

I'm back on the floor of my room in Hogwarts with a flow of tears streaming accross my cheeks. And I hear a soft sound comming from behind the door. "Draco, please..." She wants to help. Right now, all I want is to let her in and to leave her hug me until the pain disapears. but my eyes are still focused on the broomstick and I can't move,I'm petrified in horror from the memory.

* * *

 **sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter, but I had to cut it there... Chapter three is almost done ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, here is the third chapter! :) I'll try my best to right a few more chapters so that I will just have to post them during my exam session.**

* * *

 **Chapter three. (Hermione)**

I keep standing in the same place a few more minutes in the quite room, staring at the place where he was standing a few minutes ago. The sadness I saw in his eyes made me skip a heart beat. It's a bit odd seeing the non-showing-any-emotion king manifest such a huge amount of sadness in his stormy eyes. And somehow I feel quite concerned about him. I care about him, but how can it be possible to care that much about a six years bully? Eventhough we got kind of civil with eachother in our seventh year. But is one year enough to forget six entire years of pure hate? Well it seems so...but it still feels wrong to me. Could that be the result of some sort of Stocholm syndrom?

But then, my body switch on an automatic mode and I start folowing his path. I arrive in front of the black wooden door, It's closed. I can hear small noises comming from hiside his room, sobbing noises. A knot forms in my belly, still this concern!

"Draco..." I say in a small reassuring voice. No answer. "Please..." I sound pathetic! Almost begging to help him. But the door doen't move, so I sit against the door for what seems ages and slowly, sleepyness gets over me and I quickly fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up in fresh flowery-sented sheets. They are so soft and comfortable. Then my eys pop-open, what time is it? I look at the alarm clock I took from home, half past seven in the morning. Gosh, I'm late! No time to have a shower, I dress up as fast as possible and rush to the shared bathroom. I bump into the door, obviously, It's locked. I start Knockingg harder and faster against it. Then it slams open. "Hell,Granger! Can't I have a shower peacefully?"

I blush as I realise that his bear chest is only a few inches from me. I force myself to look up to talk to him. " Malfoy,Why didn't you wake me up? I'm going to be late for my first schoolday as a teacher! and I have to brush my teeth and arrange my hair!" He smirks and leans against the door to my dismay. "Did you here what I just said? I don't have time to play. Get out, I need the bathroom!"

" Well get in Professor Granger" and he smirk to my red cheeks and my atempts to watch anywhere but in his direction. Perfectly aware of his semi-nakedness. He steps out and I rush inside slamming the door shut. He chuckles.

" That's not very polite,though. I was the one who took you to your bed. You were lying on the floor just in front of my door."

Oh! So that's wht my neck hurts! I'll have to have a little talk with him about keeping too much for himself. But now, I have to rush, I brush my teeth maybe a bit too hard because I spit some blood. Then I rince my mouth and get out,running past Malfoy still holding a towel around his hips. I grab my bag and rush to the transfiguration classroom without taking any breakfast.

* * *

I arrive just in time and open the door to the griffindors and the slytherins waiting in the corridor. As they sit down, I walk accross the alley to my desk and turn around to face them. Wow! Standing on this side of the room for the first time is amazing! I'm a little out of breath when I say happily: " Good morning everyone! Take your books and your wands and I would like you to write on a peice of parchement your name, last name, age and aspirations." The feathers are now scrtching on the papers. And I introduce myself. " I am professor Granger and this year, I will be teaching you transfiguration" I wave my wand to collect all the papers.

"Before we begin, do you have any questions?"

the silence settles for a minute. But then a small hand rises and a little griffindor with long black hair and wide brown eyes says: "Excuse me professor, but could you please tell us what exactcly is transfiguration?" I smile, my first question! " What's your name?"

"Zoe Mcfreak professor."

Before I can answer, a slytherin boy with cold blue eyes and messy blond hair spats : "Uh! What is transfiguration? Such a silly question!"

I turn to him. This reminds me of some slytherin git and griffindor nerd. I smile at those memories and tell him: " And who are you?"

" Jacob Wallnut, professor" I try not to laugh but some of the students are giggling behind their books. He glances at them angrily.

"Well Mr Wallnut, first of all I would like you to raise your hand before talking. And there are not silly questions in my class" I reprimand him. His cheeks redden a little and I turn to Zoe.

"Miss McFreak, I will tell you that transfiguration is the magical art of changing things into anything you want it to be. Anything else Miss McFreak?"

"No professor Granger."

" All right. Open your books to page five..."

* * *

The rest of the morning was absolutely perfect to me. I love neing back to Hogwarts and teaching transfiguration is wonderful!

After having lunch in the Great Hall, I took my students' copies to the staff room so that I can start correcting them. Professors Snape, Flitwick and Trelawney were already there. Snape almost looked joyfull which I think is a really funny thing to see. But since Voldemort's gone and he's teaching Defense against the dark arts, it's quite a normal reaction. But he will always be Snape the blasted potion Master to me. He is talking with Flitwick about Peeves and Trelawney is trying to drink as much tea a possible to read the fututre of every single students she has class with this year. _Rubbish_ , I think.

* * *

Soon, I am the only one left with Sybille. And I finished ending correcting the copies rather than just starting them. Then something wierd happened. She started coughing and talking in a rough deep voice. She's making a prediction. I listen and try to memorize every single word she says.

* * *

" _Hearts are meant to be joined the dark in need of light_

 _will have to be warmed up by the light or death will result._

 _If by that same sheild the dark and the light are protected,_

 _lives will be spared."_

* * *

What the hell is that supposed to mean? Who is the Dark in need of light? And what protection? Hum... obviously this is about death...again! I don't have time to think more about this new prophessy , the woman faints and beforr hitting the ground, her head knocks loudly againts the corner of the table. I hope there is no sirious injury and take her to the hospital wing as quick as possible. I've always been skeptical about her powers but assisting to a prediction clearly changes everything.

"Oh, dear! What happened to her?" Asks Madam Pomfrey. I don't know why but I keep the prediction secret and say: " Well, she fainted and hit the table with her head before touching the ground."

"Oh thanks for bringing her to me Hermione." She says with a bright smile.

"You're welcome Mrs Pomfrey!" I respond.

"My dear, I told you you could call me Poppy!"

"Sorry, I forgot. Old habits!" I say laughing. "See you soon Poppy, than!"

I start walking to my Dormitory thinking about Malfoy. I really have to talk to him, keeping such important things for him after what happened is insane. And I'm worried about him. Maybe he could be the one in need of light... But one thing at a time! First helping Malfoy than I'll alow myself to worry about something else. I decide that I will be waiting for him in our common room... Why can't I repress my need to comfort him?

* * *

 **Next chapter this weekend! :) thanks for reading! leave a review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**All right, so here is chapter four! ...it's just an intro to chapter five. :) And taht's why I decided to post not one, but two chapters this time!**

 **Enjoy! And leave a review to tell me what you thought about it! :) Also, thanks for reading! :D and PM if you want, I relly enjoy reading and answering your messages! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter Four (Draco)**

I didn't sleep well. After I could pull my glaze off the broomstick, I directly went to bed without bothering taking my clothes off. But as soon as I closed my eyes, I saw horrible images from the nightmare I've been doing for months. I woke up several times, and at the fifth time, I didn't want to try to sleep anymore. At five I got up and decided to have a shower as I felt dirty from the night. When I opened the door, a small body with bushy hair was lying at my feet. She'd stayed here all night long! Realising that she cared about me that much kinds of relieves a small bit of weight from my shoulders.

I bend and slowly and carefully carry her to her room. I cast a non-verbal spell to open the door and gently put her in bed. She looks so innocent in her sleep. Then I realise that I'm staring... Why am I still in her room? And how come I care about her caring about me? I slap myself mentally. _Come on Draco! Pull yourself together!Malfoys don't have feelings,they don't care about anyone but themselves._ The thing is, that I hate this name now. I don't want to be associated in any way to my mum's murderer. He is not my dad anymore. I'm alone, I'm an orphan.

I walk to the common room and practice a bit hidding my emotions. I start with my neutral glare, then followed by the emotion-less mask to end with the well known smirk. Ok! Everything is under control.

I walk to the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I look in the mirror to the guy facing me. He is staring at me with grey eyes, he's got black pockets under his eyes contrasting with his pale skin as the Dark Mark on his left arm.I hate this constant reminder of what happend because of my choices. I walk in the shower and let the boiling hot water wash away all the traces left on my face from this horrible night. I friction every part of my body until my skin gets red. Then I stay in the shower for a while before hearing someone knocking hard on the door. What is it now? I grab a towel and hold it around my nakedness. I open the door to stop the noise and almost bump into my roomate.

"Hell Granger! Can't I have a shower peacefully?"

She blushes to our proximity. Her eyes glide from my abs to my chest to then find my eyes. I cab't help but smirk at her nervousness. She look so small and so cute with anger sparkeling in her eyes. Wait! Did I just thought she was cute? She's just a... Well I can't call her a mudblood or a bookworm anymore, in fact it's not that I can't. I don't want to call her that anymore. Let's say it's because we were allies and got civil with eachother. Anyway, I step out and let her in. She rushes inside and slams the door shut behind her. " That's not very polite..."

* * *

I have a few hours free this morning and I decide to go for a walk in the park as it's not raining today. I stop at the lake and look at it. Sometimes the calm water is disturbed by a long tentacle emmerging but apart from that, we could not tell wether or not magical creatures are living in its depths. As it look calm, empty and sleek. A good metaphor for me.

* * *

I have to admit that teaching is not that bad...It's actually distractful. The little Zoey and Jacob's disputes are quite funny.

The lessons finish at five and I wait until everyone is gone to pack up my stuff and lock the room. Then I go get a snack before going to the teachers room. As I'm in the dungeons, the kitchens are on my way so I ask a house-elf if I can take something to eat before grabing a green apple. I slowly walk up the stairs tasting the sweet and acid juice of my fruit. I arrive to my locker in the staff room a few minutes later and put the copies I've been carrying in it. I finish eating my apple in the corridor and vanish the trunc, no bin in sight. I finally arrive in front of the magic door. " I am Draco Malfoy, Potions Master" I say distinctly. I step in quietly and see a bushy head on the red sofa. She didn't notice my arrival, still reading her book. _The History of Hogwarts._

"Hi Granger!" She jumps. " Merlin, Malfoy!" This name again...I try not to pull a face.

"Sorry Granger, I didn't mean to frighten you." She looks suprised. Then I add: " Could you stop calling me by my last name?" She looks even more suprised, but I hear her say: " Oh, I understand, all right then. But you were the one who calling me Granger..."

Well I called her that to stop calling her Mudblood or bookworm and all the other names I called her. I feel guilty about that though. And I never really apolagized...

"Sorry."

"About what?" Uh! Isn't that obvious?

"Maybe for calling you names and bullying you for years!" She doesn't know what to say.

"Oh well, It's all right Draco. I've already forgived you." Well, my turn to be surprised! But I smile. This girl seems to cheer me up. " well I guess we'll be civil with eachother this year again!"

Then she says another surprising thing..." Let's just be friends." I don't really know what to answer to that, but the truth is that a friend is what I need to recover from the war. And I realise she's the only one I can make friends with. The silence becomes a bit too long and akward. So I say: "yes ,sure!" A bright smile appears on her face revealing white teeth. They don't look like horse-teeth anymore, She changed a lot! I didn't notice before, probably to busy with becoming a deatheater.

"Malfoy, stop staring!" Her eyes widen " Oh, sorry Draco!"

"It's all right Hermione." Saying her name is wierd, but it feels good. And I can see in her eyes that she likes it too.

" Do you know what friends do?" Why is she asking? It's been a long time I hadn't had friends so I can't answer properly to her question and stay quiet.

" They talk, Draco"

" Well I guess that was quite obvious" I say sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant" she replies, "They talk about everything, the worse like the best and share their fears like their happiness."

Oh I see, so that is it; that's what she wanted. Talk about what happend, what I've been through. I'm not sure I will ever be ready for this.I never spoke to anyone about what hapend the last three years. Not even to my closest friends. Crabe and Goyle are in Azkaban, Pansy is gone abroad and Theo and Blaise are working for the ministry. I lock eyes with her and take some of her griffindor courage from her reassuring eyes. I take a deep breath to settle my mental defenses and start talking...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is here! :D Don't forget to review ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter Five (Hermione)**

I watch him as he says he wants us to get friendly. I feel relieved and a light feeling of warmth invades me. He locks eyes with me, ouch... he is clearly reticent to talk about what happend. He takes a deep breath and his well known neutral mask appears. He is not showing any emotion.

" What shall I start with?" I really don't want to make him suffer by forcing him to recall bad times of his life. But it's the only way to help him.

"Perhaps with the beggining?" I say using a calm and reassuring tone. He sighs.

" It all started when I took the Dark Mark." yes I remember how he was in our sixth grade. He continues his story. " It was the only way to get my dad to be proud of me..." He grins.. "But then, the Dark Lord took it as a punishment for my dad's failure. I was ordered to kill Dumbeldore but I couldn't manage to do it. As a result, he got furious and started beating me." His mask cracles as he keeps talking. He can't stop it's like if he wasn't aware of my presence anymore. I can feel the pain he is through recalling all these memories. My hands start shaking but I keep listening to the horrible story. " My mum couldn't do anything to stop him. And at the same time...I was forced to do evil,cruel things to people." He starts shaking too. I reach for his hands and press them into mine. " I can't sleep anymore, I'm haunted by yheir faces every time I close my eyes." His voice trembles slightly.

"Oh, Draco..." I say in a wisper barely hearable. I don't know if he heard it. How did he manage to suirvive keeping those remords and pressure for himself such a long time?

" When the war ended, he was getting crazy. He didn't have anything left: his adored master was dead and his wife didn't loved him anymore beacause of what he did, niether his son...

So he got completly mad and tied to get some revenge on us. He threatened me and..." He takes a few deep breaths before going on. Tears streaming down his face. Completly defenseless. " He started torturing her, right in front of me. She was screaming and contorsing on the floor. I-I couldn't do anything! I was begging him to stop,to stop hurting my mother... He-He laughed at me a-and turned the torture curse in my direction."

He was shaking and couldn't control his sobs, I felt horrible and guilty. Why did he have to expirience so awfull things? Why? I started crying not able to hold my tears anymore. I'm completely horrified by his story. I step closer to him and hug him tightly. His arms wrap around me and squeeze hard as if he was holding to a lifebelt.

"When I recovered, I saw her telling me to go away, to escape from the manor before it xas too late. But before I could disapparate, I saw the Avada Kedavra hiting her. He killed her without any pity in his eyes, without any remords. She saved me..." His voice fades as he finishes his story.

We stay like this crying together fot while, me keeping saying: " I"m sorry Draco, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." through my my head in his chest, my nose filled with the minty bergamot sent of his cologne. My sobbing stops and my breath calms down as well. I look up at him, his eyes are wet and his looks warned out.

I slowly walk to the couch next to the fireplace and make him sit. Then I slowly cradle him until our tears dry out. " I promise I will help you Draco, you will be fine. You're safe now, Hogwarts is the safest place in the world. Everything will be all right, I promise!" H e doesn't reply directly and he says a few minutes later: " Thank you Hermione." He sounds so weak...

"You don't have to thank me Draco, I'll take care of you until you feel better. Right? Let's go to bed now.."

"I can't, even if I wanted to,..." Fear is in his eyes.

"I'll stay by your side until you fall asleep then." He doesn't look convinced. And soon, I understand why.

* * *

He wakes up screaming and struggling with his invisible demons. I try to calm him down, but he doesn't seem to see me. "Draco! I'm here! You're in Hogwarts, you're safe, look at me!" It takes him a few minutes to realise it was a nightmare. I wait until the pace of his breath gets back to normal. " All right, I'll get you some sleeping potion.I'll be right back."

He grabs my wrist to force me to turn back. He is pleading. " Don't leave me alone, they told him, he's going to kill me!"

" No Draco, it was just a dream you made, besides I'll be quick." I tuck him under the covers and rush to the hospital wing. Fortunately, Madam Pmfrey is asleep. Good, I won't have to tell her about Draco's traumatism. I grab the needed potion in the cupboard and run back upstairs. Breathless, I poor some of the liquid in a glass and give it to him. He falls asleep before touching the pillow. I feel a bit releived when I see his face relaxing in a reparing sleep. I sit on a rocking chair next to his bed and fall asleep watching over him.

* * *

I wake up in the morning, alone, in my bed. I start preparing for the second day of school. But Malfoy is no where to be seen. Not inhis room, and not in the bathroom either. I don't see him in the grat hall and i wonder wher he can be. Starting to worry a bit, I'm not hungry anymore and take a sip of tea.


	6. Chapter 6

**here is a new chapter! :) and thanks to Imi who lef a review, I'll try to mind my mistakes and will take a beta reader as suggested :) If you have any suggestion or just want to tell me what you think, feel free to review or PM :)**

* * *

 **Chapter six (Draco)**

I never felt so weak, so vulnerable. I even let her hug me! Worse, I hugged back trying to hold on to keep sanity. She was so kind, so mother-like. I couldn't resist to let her confort me. She stayed with me to just to take care without anything but friendship in her mind, she did it freely. Completly un-Slytherin acting. It's the nicest thing someone has ever done for me.

I wake up to see her sleeping on a rocking chair besides me. She looks so cute with the blancket covering all of her small body. I have to stop thinking she's cute! She's just the know-it-all Granger and she'll always be.

The sun is just rising so I take her to bed, once again. Then I have a hot relaxing shower. After the shower, I feel a lot better and all the traces from last night have been earased, washed away. Now my stomach growls, telling me he needs some food. At least my apetite is back. Good thing, it means I'm starting to recover. Finally. I didn't eat well enough these months... I walk downstairs to the Great Hall and order some strong tea and scones.

The dinning hall is almost empty, only two students are having their breakfast, surrounded by huge piles of books. Definetly Ravenclaws. Then I go to the dungeons. Today I have class with Slytherins and Griffindors. My lesson is ready and all I have to do is wait for my students to come. I don't want to wait in my common room because I know she will be there and I want to avoid any akward moment. Also, it's too cold to have a walk, so I stay here at my desk reading my advanced potion book.

* * *

"Morning' sit down an open your books pages three hundred and twelve. Today we will work on a very complex potion that is normaly seen in the third grade. But I want you to know on the subject before we study it next year. Does anyone know what Polyjuice potion is?"

The class is silent. God! Don't they know how to read? The answer is written in their books, right under their noses! I sigh, "It's written in your books students! Come on!" They all look down and the simultaneous movement is quite amusing. I ask if someone can read it out loud to the whole class and some random Griffindor volunteers. It's a young girl speaking with a really pedant tone. The way she talks pisses me off.

"Polyjuice potion is a really complex potion to bruise, It takes..."

"Ok, you can stop now." She looks relatively angry being interupted in the middle of a sentence.

"Is there a problem Miss Pines?" I ask smirking. "Not any professor Malfoy she spats. Well this one has guts!

" All right then, Mr Orvet, can you read on please?" The slytherin goes on with the explanation of the potion and the class continues. I tell them they have to write an essay about the side effects the potion can have for next lesson which is in two days. And well the bell rings, they all grumble off to let the next group enter the room.

* * *

At lunch time, I go to the teachers room and find Snape in a bad mood. Well it is his ancient usual mood, so i'm used to it, notihg new.

" Enjoying being the potions Master Draco?"

"Very well!" I reply.

"Try not to disturb my classes by giving homeworks coinciding with mines! They all complain to avoid doing my homeworks!"

"Well that's not my problem sir!" I smile. He groans. It's always fun to get him on his nerves! He's so easy to wind out.

I put my snatchel in my box and head to the Great Hall once again, but this time to have lunch **.** No Granger in sight. Good, I won't have to think about what hapend and our new friendship before tontight!

* * *

I don't have anything to do. Perhaps I could go to the Three Broomsticks to have a drink. It's been a long time. So I grab my coat and make my wat out of the castle. I apparate in front of Honeydukes. I go to my favourite bar and order some Firewhiskey to Madam Rosmerta. She didn't change a bit, still a pretty woman. I take a sip from my glass and a warm burns through my throught. It's so good! I'll take some bottles back to Hogwarts. Before getting back, I go to Honeydukes to by some fizzy chocolate, it's my favourite. I also take some minty everlasting-flavour gums.

* * *

Back to the dormitory, I put all the stuff I brought back in my room. Then I go to sit by the fireplace to read Dracula. Poor man, he could have build a huge empire if he had allied with the neighbouring vampires. Too bad for him. I have the time to read four chapters before she arrives.

" Good evening Draco!" She says meryly. " Good evening Hermione!" I say with the exact same tone. " Thanks for yesterday, I owe you a lot" I add quickly. " We should share our night patrols,I'll strat today. You can do it tomorrow." And I leave before she can say anything. "Night!"

* * *

Walking in the corridors at night to make sure everyone's in bed after curfew is fucking boring! Not even one of them is out breaking the rules. Even the guys in the paintings complain. " Calm this year, uh? Think we won't have any distractions before sleeping tonight."

Then Peeves appears in the corner half in the wall. He's talking to himself. " Nobody to play with, what a shame! What am I supposed to do now? I've already done everything on my list. Locking the Great Hall, flooding the prefect's bathroom,put invisible glue in the transfiguration classes, mixed up the ingredients in the potion lab,charmed the statues to crip the students up,...hum...maybe I could tell the house-elves to serve puking soupe at lunch tomorrow? Yeah, great idea Peevy!"

" Wait, what did you just say Peeves?"

"whoooops!" He smiles innocently. " I didn't say anything professor Dragon Malformed!"

"Shut it Peeves! You're going to put everything back yo place in my lab immediately, or I will call the Bloody Baron, right?" I say firmly. He grins, " All right Mister furret!" Then he goes down to the dungeons and I canhear him say: " The blondy stupid Deathy-eaty didn't say anything about Peevy's other tricks!"

Oh, fuck you Peeves, you idiot! I think. I get back to the dormitory and make note not to eat soupe at lunch tomorrow...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven (Hermione)**

I'm getting used to give class. It's becoming usual in some sort, but not a boring usual...a nice, comforting one.

Draco had already left when I woke up, so I met him for breakfast. "Morning Draco."

"Morning." He replies. I fill up my cup with strong cinnamon tea and take some toasts with strawberry jam.

"Have class this morning?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Yep! Every Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday morning!"

"Great, don't forget it's your turn to patrol tonight."

"Yes, I know!" He laughs. There's nothing funny about that.

" Oh, sorry, I forgot. You're know-it-all Granger."

I glaze at him. "Shut it!"

"All right! I didn't mean to hurt you, it was just...for fun." I relax a little as he sounds sincere. I'm not used to the friendly-Draco yet..

The class is calm and we had the time to finish the chapter about basic formulas. Almost everyone is able to turn their mouse into a glass. The only thing "unusal" was to hear McGonagall's scream from the neibourghing class. The elder ones must have done something wrong...

* * *

It's finally time for lunch! My growling stomach is about to be pleased. I head to the teachers room and sit between Madam Pomfrey and Draco. "Hi Poppy!"

"Oh, hello Hermione!" She's eating salad with some roots taht I can't caught me glaring. "Want some? It's really good for blood pressure and prevents viruses."

" No, thanks. I'll just go for some soupe today" I smile politely ang grab a bowl before pooring some green soupe in it. I eat it with a cheese roll. Then I start to feel a bit dizzy and feel an urgent need to puke. " Shouldn't have eaten that!" I hear Draco say. Then a third of the Great Hall starts vomiting.

"You could have told me before!" I manage to say between two contractions of my sick stomach.

"Oh Merlin! Those who didn't eat the soupe, take your classmates to the hospital wing,I'm comming!" says Madam Pomfrey.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Have to admit that Peeves really good at that!" Draco says into laugher. At least this silly trick made him laugh...

* * *

One hour later evrything is cleaned up and back to normal. Except for McGonagall who is storming out... "Peeves! so that was you, you were the one who stuck my transfiguration class as well! Next time I catch you doing something so childish or irresponsible, I'll kick you out of here!" Seeing Professor McGonagall loose her temper like so is..well.. unexpected.

My best friend is walking down the corridor, "Hey Gin!" The headmistress give me a reprimanding look as to say that I souldn't behave like this as a professor.

"Oh, Hermione! How are you? I saw you at lunch!" She giggles. "Sorry, taht isn't funny!" But she's still laughing. "Evil ginger witch! You were the one stuck to your chair this morning." I reply laughing too. "How did you know?" "Well, we kind of heard Professor McGonagall trhough all of the Transfiguration corridor." The we say together imitating Minerva: "Who did this? The author shall be severely punished!" Once we stoped laughing, Ginny looks at me with a more serious look. "I think she's under a lot of stress, she might ask you to take over the elder classes as well." "Oh yeah, she has a lot of things to handle this year, and huge responsabilitites,... I'll think about it." Ten we walk to her next class. "See you Ginny!"

* * *

I walk down the hall and climb the stairs to the library. Once there I take all the books about advanced magic such as " _All about wandless magic_ " by Marvin Boggart and " _It's all in your mind"_ by Susan Graveman. I also take six and seventh advanced transfiguration books. And the Petius book just in case I have any questions the other books can't answer. I sit at my usual bench, hidden by huge piles of books. The I remember I had something to ask to the Petius book. I open it.." Mister Petius! To serve you... oh it's you Miss Granger! Nice to see you again!" Says the book. "Nice to see you too Mister P."

"What's your question?"

"Well I have a list of symptoms, and I'd like to know what they can be related to." I take the list out of my pocket and read it to the book. " number one: dizzyness, nuber two: rush of adrenaline, nuber three: nausea. What can it be?

"Hum...let me check." The on the white page starts to appear nice caligraphed black letters.

 _It could be related to: decrease in blood pressure_

 _love_

 _to much stress_

I re-read the answer to be shure. Did I really see love? I can't be in love with Draco Malfoy! This is impossible! I must be stressed by my responsabilities that's all.

"Thanks Mister Petius!"

"It's always a pleasure!"

* * *

After reading and memorizing all I could about non-verbal and wandless magic, I get back to the dormitory with the transfiguration books and walk to slowly prepare myself for my night patrol. I arrive to the common room ten minutes later. "Ah, Hermione! Feel better?"

"I'm not in the mood of laughing about that Draco! You should have warned us about Peeves' silly tricks. It's part of your head boy duties!" I reprimand him. "Come on relax! It was just a joke nobody was hurt." I grumble off. How could he be appointed head boy?

I have a shower ànd take the Maraulders map before leaving for my patrol. Hrry gave it to me saying it might be usefull as I was getting back in Hogwarts.

"Night Draco!"

"See you head girl!"

I make sure the door is closed behind me before unfolding the map. Then I point my wand at it and say: " I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Everything is calm and the only people out of their dormitories are the prefects patroling around the corridors.

* * *

After two hours I decide that everything is ok and take a last look at the map before getting back to my dorm. But then I see that one more person is in our common room, someone that shouldn't be in Hogwarts... Bellatrix Lestrange. I run as fast as possible and arrive completely out of breath in the common room. Just to see her disappear in a flash of light from the fire place.

* * *

 **Don't forget to tell me what you think about it! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapteeeer! :D Any suggestion for a beta reader?**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 (Draco)**

She left holding a weird parchement behind her back. As if I wasn't going to see anything! Really, this girl should learn to hide her secrets better. I sigh.

Suddenly it's calm and boring, what am I going to do? I think of preparing for tomorrow's lesson. But I don't feel like doing anything. So I just walk to the sofa next to the fire place to chill out. And I start playing with my wand, and levitating objects non-verbaly.

* * *

Then an hour and a half later, the fireplace crackles and ashes are blown on the carpet. I glance at the fireplace and I swear I saw something. But It had disapeared without letting me the time to check. I sat back down, probably my imagination playing tricks...or the wing blowing against the windows.

But now I can hear noises,... whispers calling my name. What the hell? Am I going crazy?

"Draco.." the voice calls again. Strangely, this voice is familiar to me. Who's voice is it?

"Draco!" I turn aroud searching for the origine of the voice.

"Look down!" I obey to the voice and turn my head down to the fireplace. Then the cup I was still levitating falls down with a soft sound on the thick carpet without breaking.

"Merlin!" I jump. " Aunt Bella! What the hell are you doing here?!" I say trying to calm the furious beats of my heart. She smiles.

"Are you alone?" she asks me.

"Yes, Hermione's gone for her patrol." I reply. She comes out of the fireplace to stand in front of me. I forgot that I was alot taller than her.

"Hermione..." she says " hum...interesting, isn't she the mudblood girl?" She spats the word as if it was disgusting. I shouldn't have said that she was my roomate...

"Yeah..." I reply uneasy. "So you're out of Azkaban... did they release you?"

She laghts evily, "Oh come on Draco! Do you really think THEY would let ME go? Of course not! I escaped!" she says proud of herself. " Honestly, how could they think I was going to stay there surrounded by bloody dementors all day long? Me, the most powerful deatheater?! Idiots!"

She will never change... I understand she escaped because of the dementors but why the hell did she come here, in Hogwarts? And does it mean HE managed to escape too?

"Why are you here? Is he with you?" I ask again in a more cold tone.

"Oh Draco! How could you?" She says with an exagerated expression. Then her face becomes darcker and she says more seriously: "I would never let him! This evil, stupid,asshole...crapy deatheater. He killed my sister! My lovely little Cissy... I will destroye him, tear him appart and make him beg to die!"

I cough to remind her of my presence.

"I came here to warn you."

"warn me?"

"You're the only thing I have left, and Cissy wanted me to take care of you... He will escape foer the next solstice,he'll hunt you till death, don't let him found you'll regret it. He made some friends ready to help him in Azkaban. He's completely insane and obsessed with killing you. He'll find ways to hrut you."

I sit down on the couch to avoid falling because of the sudden shakking of my legs.

"Hum...you ok?"

I nod, but obviously I'm not. How could I? The man that killed my mum, beat me and tortured me wants to chase me and see me die at his feet. Bellatrix tries to smile reassuringly and puts a hand on my shoulder but it feels akward...To break the silence settling down she says: "I suggest you make plan or something, I won't be able to keep an eye on you every time. Now that I'm number one on the wanted list... So just find a way to stay alive..for your mum..and your aunt!"

She winks. And before she can add anything else, the door opens violently behind me and aunt Bella disapears in a flash of light.

"What the hell was she doing here?" Hermione says out of breath. She's holding a map in her left hand and her wand in the right one. I don't reply and stay still, staring at the place where my aunt was a few seconds ago.

"Draco?" "Are you okay?" "Did she hurt you?"

I don't reply and ignore her questions.I walk automatically to my room, trying to realise what my aunt just revealed to me. I have to make up something to avoid death.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up early and go get some breakfast. I take the Daily Prophet waiting for Granger to come. Bellatrix was right. I smile. She's on the front page. Head line: "Bellatrix Lestrange, the well-known deatheater has escaped from Azkaban. A second time." I smile. My plan is ready, the only thing missing is Hermione, I hope she'll accept to help...

* * *

 **Don't forget to review! Also, exams are sarting... so less chapters to come :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess who's back,back,back, back again-gain-gain...**

 **Exams are done! - NEW CHAPTER :D enjoy and leave a review! have a nice day!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine (Hermione)**

When I arrived this morning, Draco was already sitting at the table drinking black tea.

"Hi!" I said.

"Mornin'" He replied. He seemed a bit nervous and tired, again. I sit next to him at my usual place and poor some milk in my cereals.

"Granger, we have to talk.." I put the bottle of milk down and stay still. He sounded so serious and his voice was so cold... It's like if we were back four years ago.. He called me Granger again, but at least he didn't insult me. An idea fuses accross my mind. Did Bellatrix asked hime to be a deatheater again? Did she blackmailed him? I slowly turn to face him, then I look uo in his eyes. They are darcker than usual, a stormy grey. but he doesn't speak and I don't speak either. We just stare at each other uneasy.

"Can't talk here, go to Hogesmeade this afternoon at six."

And now he's ordering me to do something... what's next?

"Malfoy, do not tell me what I have to do!" He grins when I call him. But answers.

" Ok... could you join me at the three broomsticks at six PLEASE?" I notice an urge in his tone and his expression is so tense...

"All right I'll be there at six."

"Fine." And he rushes to the dungeons. I finish my breakfast wondering what is so important to talk about in private. And I hope it's not as serious as it seems... I hope nothing will go wrong and most of all I hope it has noyhing to do with the girl who tortured me in Malfoy's Manor. But I have a srtange feeling about it, an intuition. And intuition has always been a good friend of mine.

* * *

Then I walk to the library as I don't have class this morning. I walk down the alleys and pick some books. Some I've already read, others I've never seen before. Books change in here, they vanish and others replace them to be read. It's... well magic! I then go to my dorm and sit by the fireplace to read peacefully. The afternoon lessons follow the routine and the day passes quickly. Soon it's five and the bell rings. I tidy my desk and take my stuff to the teachers' room. There I take my cloak and decide to walk through the wizard village rather than disaparating. The weather is not so bad and Autumn is settling. The leaves are changing colours and soon a beautiful Scotland will appear. It will be covered in a red, green, and yellowy blanket. I love it!

* * *

By the time I arrive to the meeting place, small droplets of water started falling. I enter the pub and check for draco, but I can't see him. No blond head in sight. So I make my way to the bar and ask madam Rosmerta.

"hello Rosemerta! I'm waiting for someone..."

"Oh Hi Hermione! Yes, he's upstairs in the first room."

"All right, thanks!"

"You're welcome dear!" She says with a wink. and she turns to another client.

I head to the staircase and once upstairs, I go to the indicated door. It's closed, Im not sure if I can enter directly so I knock three times.

"Come in!" I here. I open the door and see him standing in front of the window, staring at the rain falling outside.

"Hi Draco!"

"Hi Hermione!"

I sit in the sofa in the centre of the room and look around me. The place is quite cosy with warm orangy colours, a fireplace and a table full of butterbeer and all sorts of things to eat.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Finally, he turns to face me. He looks a bit anxious and uncertain.

"Hum... it's about..."

"Come here and speak clearly." I say showing the walks toward me and sit on the other end. Why does he sit so far from me?

"Draco... what's going on?" I'm a bit scared if what he's going to tell me, still yhat bad feeling.

"I'm asking you for help!"

"But I already told you that I was going to do my best to help you..."

"I know, but this help... is quite different."

"Well explain! Is it about Bellatrix?"

"Not really..." At these words, I'm a bit relieved. But then, he takes his head into his hands and sigh.

"He's going to escape soon, and he will kill me. My aunt came to warn me. Dementors are weaker during the solstice of December."

"This year the 22nd..." I say automatically. He continues his speech.

"I know Hogwarts is safe, but problems already happened in the past... So I need to prepare and I need someone to practise something.."

"What is 'something' Draco?" I ask skeptical. The look in his eyes freezes me..

"I have to be able not to feel the pain of the crucio curse." He says quickly.

"But that is not possible!" I say my eyes opening wide with fear.

"Why couldn't it be possible? We can fight the impero curse, can't we? Why not crucio?"

He's right and i know it. I can't say anything and stare at him.. does he realize what he's asking me to do? His eyes are begging, he's not wearing his mask anymore.

"You want me to torture you.." I say my voice fading. He nods. My eyes are watering and my voice is shaking. "I-I can't do that..."

He now looks determined.

"Hermione, you're the only chance I have... just think about it."

And he leaves the room. I'm now alone... and the rain is heavier outside. I walk to the window and watch the drops falling on the ground. Then I watch him leaving the pub, heading to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 will be posted later on this week! ;) oh! and I'm still in need of a beta reader :D anyone?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Guys I still need a beta reader... And a special note to Sarapha: I cant't find Accio Nox :( help!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 ( Draco)**

Talking to her was a hard thing to do. The look on her face was so unsusual, she looked so concerned...

The only thing I can do now is wait and hope she will accept. I know asking someone to torrure me is.. not something to do but since when do I care? I'm a Slytherin after all, didn't the hat said " _those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends.."_ And it's not like if I could ask someone else, they don't trust me. And I don't trust them either. The only reason I'm here is beacause McGonagall knew I wasn't able to kill Dumbeldore and convienced the Minestry of Magic I wasn't guilty and took the Dark Mark against my will... The only condition was to stay and work here for at least one year. This job is the only reason why I'm not in Azkaban.

I take my cloak and walk downstairs. Then I nod to Rosemerta and exit the Pub to walk back to Hogwarts. On my way back, I can't help thinking that I can't make it alone, not this time. She's my only chance to survive, she's said to be the most intelligent witch. Moreover, she's a Griffindor so she should be brave enough. I do need her help.

* * *

The count down begins. 111 days until he escapes. 111 days to prepare to meet a madman. 111 days before I possibly die.

* * *

 _Lucius:_

 _"111 days and I'll be out. 111 days and I'll find him, 111, 111, 111, 111, 111, ..."_

 _"Lucius shut up!" that was Fangs' voice. "I know there's 111 days before we get out of this bloody jail! So sht the fuck up! Some of us need to sleep if you don't mind."_

 _I didn't realise I was talking out loud, but this song is so nice in my head, numbers all the same, 1-1-1 to tell me I'm getting out. And another voice in the corner of my head exiting the part of me that was sleeping until now. "Lucius...my dearest deatheater you can't let those braking the rules without a punishment.. Do you remember years ago... that feeling of power, you could do anything... anything..." warmth is invading me stoping the shivers of the deathly dementors. I can do anything, I a pureblood powerful wizard and I will end what the dark lord started. And I burst into laugher I can't control it and laugh until a dementor stops in front of the door to sip my feelings away. I'll find him and I'll get the others to. Then the voice talks again "use your mark..." I look at my Mark and touch it, my fingers seem to knox what to do and work bythemselves. The Snake is tickling my skin and burning my flesh and, I- I can feel! I can feel him! And I laugh again a crazy laugh... I'll get him..._

* * *

I haven't seen her since yesterday. I don't even know if she came bak to the dormitory. I'm not scared of what she'll tell me. Or she says yes, or she says no. In both cases, the result will be the same. And that's thanks to scarhead. They both suffer from the same hero complex. So even if she doesn't want to, she'll do it to save her friend.. And for that phase one of the plan "get friendly with Granger" is starting now.

* * *

Today is Friday so I have class this morning. I'll go to the library later to make some research. I take my snatchel and go to the dungeons. The first years are already in. When I enter the room, everybody's silent.

"Morning, take your stuff." And everybody moves to the cupboard to take thier cauldrons and ingredients. "All right, who remembers what we were doing yesterday?" A few hands rise up but one was faster than the others. A black haired girl... " Yes Miss McFreak?" I say sighing. Know-it-all people have always pissed me off.

" We were talking about the ageing potion."

"That's right, and what are we going to do today?" I ignore her and ask the slytherin sitting in front of her. "Mr Wallnut, can you tell us?"

"We are going to bruise this potion profferssor Malfoy"

"Good, five points to Slytherin!" Jacob smiles proud of himself but the girl behing him looks flabbergasted.

"Professor Malfoy?"

"Yes Miss McFreak?"

"Well, I don't think this answer deserved five points. Professor Granger told us that points were only given to answers that were worth giving points, the answers must be specifica, accurate and relevant."

"Are you trying to tell me how I should do my job Zoey McFreak?" I ask her smirking. "Ten points from Griffindor!"

Her face is turning so red that a tomatoe would be ashamed sitting next to her. "Anything else?" She shakes her head her eyes watering and her long sleek hair falling in front of her face. Now I understand why Snape was always after Potter. It's like bullying Hermione again. Their potions were absolute rubbish and the bell rings ending the lesson.

* * *

All the students leave the room and when the door closes behind them, a horrible pain fuses accross my left arm. I take off my pullover and remove the sleeve of my shirt. The Dark Mark. It's moving and burning my skin. It's like if thousands of nails were hammered in my bones. I clench my teeth to avoid screaming until dark spots are dancing and troubling my vision.

Then the pain disappears as quickly as it came. I'm lying on the ground, out of breath. So the Dark Mark still takes effect... and it's now changing. The snake is moving turning red eyes toward me, the skull is darcker contrasting with my pale skin. Then I realise this is how he'll find me. I stare at the new mark and numbers appear. 111 written in a darck red, almost like blood.

I take some time to calm down and rearange my emotions. Then I take a deap breath and get out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody! I hope you had a nice summer. Fot those following this storyI'm sorry I didn't post for the past two months but I had exams to retake... :/ I didn't have that much time to write or to read. I'm glad to be back in the potterhead world again!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 (Hermione)**

I stayed in the room for a while. In fact I didn't get back to Hogwarts.I have no lessons today, so I decided to stay in bed longer this time. When I got up, breakfast was waiting for me. The small table was overcrowded with fruits, panckakes, hot chocolate, pumpkin juice, cerals, thea, milk and croissants. I grab one and take a bite. They are as good as they were in France! I then take another one and end up finishing the plate.

* * *

The weather is nice outside, with no clouds and a shinning sun. So I walk back to the castle. Once in the hallway, a red hair runs to me.

"Hey, Mione!"

"Hi, Ginny! What's going on?"

"Mc Gonnagall wants to see you. Said she had something important to tell you."

This information is making me nervous... like if I was back years ago convicted to her office for breaking the rule or something.

"Oh, Ok. Is she in her office? She nods and weave at me going to class.

I arrive in frot of the gargoil and try to clear my head before saying the password. After all, I didn't break the rules. I'm an adult and it was just for one night.

"Bagpipe" I say clearly. And it turns to let me in. The room is like Dumbledore left it at the only exeption that Fawks is missing. I knock at the door.

"Come in!" The headmistress' voice says from the inside. and the door opens byitself.

"Hello Miss Granger, please sit down."

"hello professor." and i sit on the chair in front of her. "I'm sorry for not being there yesterday..."

"Don't worry you don't have to justify yourself." Yes she's right. I keep forgetting I'm an adult now. I can take my responsabilities.

"What did you want to tell me professor?" I ask.

"Well as you know we have a lot of things to do this year. And being Headmistress doesn't help. I still have to reinforce the border securities and I have other problems to take care off. So I wanted to ask you ig you were ready to take in charge the elder classes. I look at her completly flabergarsted. She's asking me to be a full-time teacher! My eyes focus on Dumbledore's protrait behind. He winks in my direction.

"But professor Mc Gonnagall, what about being head-girl? I can't assume both responssabilities." She smiles at me.

"I have already talked to the prefects and they agree to take some of your responsabilities. But I told them you had to make a choice before."

"Well I have to admit I've always wanted to be a teacher. But I don't want the others to suffer from more duties. Thet already do a great job!"

"They said they were okay."

"Well I guess it's okay for me too then."

"All right Hermione, you can start next week! Use this time to prepare your lessons."

"Yes professor, tank you!" I say exited.

"See you next week Miss Granger." And I can almost se her smile before leaving the room.

* * *

Merlin! I'm 19 and teaching in Hogwarts! I need to tell the others! I head to the owlery and write a lettler to my parents, Harry, and Ron. Everything is getting better and normal again.

Until I see a blond head in the corridor. All our conversation from yesterday is back in my mind. And the hope of a normal life (well as normal as it can be in the wizard world) didn't see me and walk to the library. Good for me I won't have to talk about our problem for a I didn't see him in the evening either.

* * *

The days passes without talking about the "thing". It seems kile we never spoke about it. Our conversations are casual and it's almost like talking to Harry. If there wasn't his screams reminding me of how bad he feels. Every single night since our meeting at the pub, I hear him screamingin his sleep. Each time at the same time, eachtime I wake up and wait for him to calm down.

* * *

In the morning, I wake up earlier than usual and decide to go downstairs for an early breakfast. On my way down I meet Ginny.

"hey Gin!"

"Hermione!" She smiles. But looks tired.

"How come you're up so early?" I ask her.

"I have to meet a ravenclaw girl to help with some homework McGonnagall gave us..Ravenclaws always get up so early!"

I laugh. "Oh, come in Gin!" She pulls a face making me laugh enven more.

"Talking about that, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Did the headmistress told you about her duties?"

"Yeah... she did told us about... Oh Merlin's pants! It's you! Hermione it's you!"

Her eyes open widely and she's screaming.

"Stop it Ginny! you look like an owl" say into laughter.

"No way..."

"Yes Ginny I'm your new transfiguration professor."

"Oh my god! Hermione that's what you've always wanted!"

"Ginny stop shouting! No one knows yet!" I look around to see if anybody was listening but it's too early for people to be here.

"Sorry, but it's just so great congratulation!"

"Thank you Ginny but didn't you have a meeting?" And she rushes to the library almost falling in the staircase.

* * *

I make my way to the teacher's table and sit when he enters. I won't let him go. Two adults can have a normal relationship by talking to eachother to resolve problems the best they can. A hide and seek relation is completly stupid and childish. He sits, ignoring me.

"look Draco we need to talk." he looks up at me a few seconds before focusing on his plate and the food around him. His eyes are red and dark sockets under his eyes seem to drag him down. He looks completly exhausted. But it doesn't keep me from talking.

"I can hear you screaming every night. and fighting in your sleep; what's going on?"

"Nothing" he replies in a hoarse voice.

"Draco tell me or I'll tell the headmistress about your problem." I hate having to balckmail him to get answers.

"Nothing I can talk about here." and he leaves the room without eating anything.

I'm really worried about him. Hearing his screams every night without being able to help feels horrible. I can't help him fight his demons because he's not talking to me.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it! leave a review to tell me what you think. Next chapter willl be a bit longer than usuall! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! here is the next chapter already! ( a bit longer) I'll get a regular rate of posting soon ;) enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think about it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 (Draco)**

My arm is burning continuously. Sometimes more than usual. The count down continues and each day my mark changes the numbers in an awfull pain. The dreams I make change and it's like I can hear and feel him wether he's happy or not. And this new problem makes it harder to talk to Hermione so I don't.

* * *

Shit she's already there! Ok Dray just ignore her and there will be no more problem.

"Hi Draco." I don't answer. But it doesn't stop her, she keeps on talking. Keep silent and don't look at her. That's what I keep saying to myself. Unfortunatly my eyes aren't under control and I glance at her. I shouldn't have done that! Gosh why does she always want to help? What's wrong with her? And what's wrong with me? I can handle it myself so why do I still want her to care about me?

"Draco tell me!" she says insisting.

My eyes are attracted to her and I have to force myself to stand up and leave before I talk about anything in front of the whole school.

"Nothing I can talk about here." I manage to say.

How stupid can I be?! Now I'll have to tell her the truth! Everything is over and I have only two choices left: Or I keep my secrets and die alone or I accept to be helped and die with her. And I guess that's all I deserve for making bad choices in the past.

* * *

When I get back to the dormitory, she's already there and stands up when she sees me. Then she walks strait to me looking more determined than ever. I can hear a little voice in my head saying _it sucks._

"I'm listening to you."

I slowly turn to face her my eyes deep into her burning brown eyes. And I can't help thinking she'll think I'm completly crazy and paranoid if when I'll tell her evreything.

"I'm wainting... How many times do I have to tell you, I can't help if you don't speak!"

I take a deep breath. Okay Dray you have nothing to loose so go.

"Well as you know deatheaters are marked. And somehow mine... kindda changed."

"Changed? What do you mean?" I roll up my sleeve and turn mybleft arm to her, waiting. The time she took to walk to me and have a look at my arm seemed longer than it was like if time was playinf with me. Or too slow to have her reaction, or too fast counting the days. She takes my arm into her hands and shivers run through my spine. She notices and her hold becomes a lot lighter her fingers only brushing against my skin. She's looking at me worriedly as if she was scared to hurt me. And all of this is unexpectedly feeling really good. But again time is against me and she releases my arm to take a step back. Getting out of my private space.

"So that's rhe reason why you're screaming every night." she says.

"yeah.." I put my sleeve back into place.

"What are the numbers for?" Her ability to change her facial expressions is quite impressive. The Know-it-all Granger is back. Probably a griffindor thing, slytherins are not so demonstrative.

"I think it's a countdown" I reply.

"Yeah that makes sense, so that would be the time left before he escapes." She says more talking to herself than to me.

"I suppose."

Then she turns back to me, a new expression on her face. I know this one it's the one she had before giving the wright answer to a question. How the hell do I know that?

"I have to go! I'll be right back!". And she rushes outside.

"Wait! What am I... supposed to do?" This girl is really getting on my nerves!

* * *

She's back half an hour later.

"Found anything interesting at the library?" I ask.

"I wasn't at the library." she says.

Wait so where did she go? She goes there every time she has something to check out, that's what she does. Everybody knows that!

"So where have you been then?" I ask knowing there's nowhere else to get get informations.

"I was at the owlery."

Is she kidding me?

"And how is that supposed to help me?" I explose.

"You'll get an answer later." She says calmly.

What the fuck?! Is she being serious? I sigh and get back to my room. Girls... this one more than any other girl on this planet has the ability to piss me off every single time I see her.

"Wait Draco! Where do you think you're going?"

"And where do you think I'm going? In my room!" I say sarcastically.

"Don't be so rude!" she says following me in the corridor. "I'm trying to help you know!"

Oh and here comes the angry Granger! Suddenly I'm back in third year waiting for the hypogriffe to die when she slaped me.

"And so what? You're gonna punch me in the face if I'm a bad boy?" I spat. She blushes with anger.

"Oh you... Grow up Malfoy!" she shouts. Then she leaves the room. I turn around and see my reflexion in the window. I find myself smiling. And I go and sit on the green sofa, my sofa. At the exact moment my butt touches the green silky material a crackling fire burns in the chimney. Then I take a look at the clock. It's 10:30. An hour and a half before the burning of my arm.

* * *

My eyes stay focused on the clock watching the seconds passing. I can't bear it anymore and stand up to go to the common room. But I stop in front of her room.

"Knock, Knock!" She opens the door.

"What do you want?" she spats.

"Look I know I said I wanted to get friendly this year but it's not my thing... I kinda forgot how to do as I had no friends for a while because of you-know-who." Whait, am I trying to get her forgiveness? I can't control what I'm doing. I pauze and smile. "I do need your help" It's like watchin the scene from outside my body. It feels odd.

"Fine." She steps aside and let me in before closing the door behind me. Then she nodds towards the bed and I sit. She sighs and starts walking back and forth. I follow her moves my eyes going from left to right.

"Could you stop that please? You're giving me a headache."

"Ok" she stops and looks at me. Oohooo! stormy eyes.

" It's just that I can't keep up with you! Like one day you're almost kind and friendly and the other you're avoiding me like if I was something disgusting you couldn't bear! You're acting like the old Malfoy again!" She's sceaming but I keep silent. I have nothing to say about that. Exept that I've never had a confident before. But I don't tell her. She keeps on yelling at me.

"Honestly Draco! I offer you my help then you reject me to come a few days later to ask for my help again! who does that?!"

Well me aparently... Watching her angry is quite entertainning.

" A few weeks ago you said we could be friends bu you keep on acting like the evil little furret you used to be!" Ouch...

She starts walking again. Why is she doing that? Can't she just stay in place? I feel like watching a quaffle during a quidditch match.

"Draco I'm talking to you! The least you could do is reply to me!"

"Maybe being mean and sarcastic is all I can do." And I know what I just said is what I think.

She stops in front of me and stays silent for a moment. Then before she can say anything else midnight is ringing and my arm is on fire. I can't feel anything else but the pain in my arm. My vision darkens and my body is shaking. I have a blurred vision of her kneeling by my side before everthing is black.

"Draco, can you hear me?" I open my eyes. She's still by my side. I can feel her hand on my cheek.

"Draco?!"

I growl and try to stand up. I take a quick look at my arm. Shit. 96. I then rub my fingers through my hair. Wait how come my arm is uncovered? As if she was readding in my mind she says quickly:

"you were holding it as if it was burning so I took off your sleeve to try to stop the pain from its origin, but it's not a normal wound..." She looks sorry and wary of my reaction but I'm not angry with her.

"What do you know about magical wounds?" She looks releaved and sits next to me.

"Well not that much. I made some researches when Harry told me about his scar but I didn't fine anything interesting. None of the books I found talked a bout darck magic traces."

Then something at the window makes us turn our head. A white owl is knocking. I know this owl, it's Potter's. She stands up to open the window and let the owl in.

"Hi Hedwige!" She says smiling to the white animal. But it flies to e and streches out her foot, distrustfull. I take the envelope and read.

 _"Mr Draco Malfoy In Hermione Granger's room, Hogwarts."_

who the hell is sending me a lettre? I look at Hermione suspicious. But she's smiling. All right, I open the paper and start reading.

 _" Hi Draco,_

 _Hermione told me about your mark. And I can help you... if you want to. The exact same thing happend to me years ago. But you probably already know that, don't you? The only advice I can give you now is you have to practice occlumency. I heard you were pretty good at it but still if you can "feel" what causes the pain you have to train! Tell me everything about it if you want me to help. I need details._

 _PS: I heard you were the new potion master.. why isn't it suprising! Oh and you can use Hedwige to send back a lettre but ask Hermione to do it. My owl won't let you touch her._

 _-HP"_

What the hell is that? Potter giving me advice! So that's what she was doing at the owlery... I don't know why but I feel a bit jealous about their relationship. I shouldn't.

"You guys can't keep anything from eachother can you?" I say coldly.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back! Finally! I'm really sorry for those who were waiting... And I hope you'll like this chapter tell me (Pm or review) what you think about this chapter or of the whole story :) And also what do you think is going to happen next? Enjoy and see you soon ( I promise)

* * *

 **Chapter 13 (Hermione)**

Cold and distant Malfoy is back again. He furiously glares at me. His eyes are as cold as steel, they make me shiver. Mine are locked on him and my body is frozen waiting for the fierce commment. But nothing, he just keeps silent and leaves without a word. Somehow his silence hurts more than a harsh reply.

"Draco wait..." but I can't even hear myself properly and my small request fades in the quiet of the room.

Tormented withe guilt and grief I head to my room and get to bed without undressing. How could I do that to him? I'm a bloody traitor... I should have asked him before. It's not like if Harry and him were on good terms. How could I be so regardless? But it's too late now. I need to have a talk with him and Harry. Or he'll never get rid of this horrible mark. I promised I'll help him and I'll keep this promise even if he doesn't want to deal with me anymore.

* * *

In the morning, I get dressed and ready to do to class but when I step out, I bump into him. Stupid luck of mine!

"Sorry" I wisper. He steps aside and walks away. I sigh heavily. I guess I deserved that, I hope the rest of the day will be a bit more joyfull...

I grab my snatchel and go to the main hall to get some breakfast. A nice breakfast is the best way of strarting a good day! As usual I sit next to Poppy who's already eating smelly roots of I-don't-now-what-plant-good-for-your-health.

"Hello Hermione!" She says between txo sips of cintronella infusion.

"Hi Poppy" I reply breathing from my mouth.

I take a toast and prepare a bowl with cottage cheese, bananas and vanilla. Then I pour some Russian Earl Grey tea in my cup. The best breakfast ever!

It's five minutes to go! Crap! I wolf down my bananas and drink my tea burning my tong in the meantime. Poppy smiles at me and gives me a treetinburn leaf.

"Thanks Poppy!" I Shout running out to my classroom. I prefer getting there before the students. But once again I bump into someone before being roughly pushed back. My back hits the wall behind me.

"For Merlin's sake Granger! Can't you look where you're going?!"

"Sorry"

"Is that the only word you know?" he says leaving giving me no time ro respond.

Is he going to act like this all the time? This stupid evil little git won't change. Can't he understand I was just trying to help? Of course not, he's a Malfoy! And I feel a small hint of guilt thinking that. I know he has nothing to to with this name... But still his reaction is hurtful and making me angry.

* * *

When I arrive in the Transfiguraton room everybody is already in. And I'm in a particular bad mood. I drop my books on the table maing a useless big noise and the class is deadly silent.

"Open you books chapter three" I say. And I hear them whisperinf things about my bad mood.

"Yeah... something about Professor Malfoy... Johan saw them... this morning... argued..."

"What did you say?" I bark at the students on the left.

"Nothing professor" and they chuckle.

"All rught then, everone listen please! You'll hand in a complete work about Human Transfiguration in two days."

"But Professor, this part of next year's program!" I don't care.

"Well I guess it's always good to be in advance isn't it?"

And they all get back to work grumbling against the disruptives.

At the end of the second period, I get a lettre from Hedwige:

" _wanna meet at the three broomsticks for lunch? -Harry_ "

* * *

I instantly get in better mood. When I arrive at the pub, I imediatly spot him at our usual table at the back. I rush toward him pushing people on my way.

"Harry!" I squeeze him tight.

"Glad to see you too Mione, but I can't breathe!"

"Sorry" I feel like that's the only thing I've been saying today... I take a step back and sit in front of him. I hadn't realised I'd missed him so much. He's changed. His hair's still messy but his face looks more sculpted, and he didn't shave, he also seems taller and stronger. But he's still Harry Potter, the boy I met years ago, my best friend. He orders two butterbeers and a whole pot of spaghetti for two.

"So how comme you're not at the A.S.T.C (Auror Special Training Center)?"

"I took some holiday! We are allowed six free days per period and I knew you would need a freind by your side." He says smiling. "Also I missed the little bookworm you are!" He says laughing at me.

"How can you know I need you?" I ask fiegning a skeptikal look that makes him laugh.

"Mione I know you better than anyone, we've been friends for more than nine years!"

"Yeah right, How could I live without the Great, The Only Harry Potter!" I say mockingly. Then our meal arrives and he rolls un his sleeves revealing bruises on his forearms.

"How did you get that?"

"Don't worry. We were tested two days ago. We had to be desillusioned all in the same room and try to catch the "mean one" but it turned into a huge mess. I have to admit we had a lot of fun running and bumping into eachother. The thing is the examiner was not that happy... They have stupid ideas sometimes. I mean, what's the point if I already have an invisibility cloak?"

"Well it's always good to learn new things, moreover you won't always have your cloak with you and it could fall while fighting. I could be yousefull to get those new skills. You never know what could happen."

He chuckles "Exactly what they said"

I laugh and we eat our pastas.

"So how's it going with Malfoy?"

"Well he didn't really... he's furious. I don't know what to do."

"I knew He wouldn't be delighted to get a letter from Me about His problems. Was he mean to you?"

"Oh nothing I can't handle, don't worry about that." I don't tell him about this morning, he's already acting like a "big brother" and it irritates me. Plus there is no point getting him angry too.

"All right then, are you still helping him?"

"Sure i'm not letting him down!" He looks at me warily and I suddenly feel nervous. Why is he staring like this?

"What?" I say and I feel my cheeks redening.

"Nothing" he says "So what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea"

"You should try to talk to him..."

"Yeah probably."

We get up and start to walk back to the castle.

"What are you doing now? he asks casualy.

"I have a few more classes, what about you?"

"I'll try to see Ginny, she doesn't know I'm here..."

"But I think I have class with her..."

"Argh! Comme on Hermione, Just for once!"

"But Harry this is not right!"

* * *

It seems to me that there was a lot of bumping in this chapter XD Have a nice day! (or evening I don't where you're from) see you soon!


End file.
